1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trousers and a combination wear, and more particularly, to trousers and a combination wear openable along a root portion thereof by a slide fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trousers and combination wears openable along a root portion thereof are old, well known and widely used.
The conventional trousers and combination wears are generally openable at a root portion only in a waist front area thereof, as normally closed by a plurality of buttons since old days but now mostly by a slide fastener according to the wide spread thereof. The conventional opening of the trousers or the combination wears at the waist front area provides the wearers a convenience for putting on and off the trousers or the combination wears as well as a convenience for making water for male wearers.
However, the opening in the waist front area in the conventional trousers or combination wears terminates at a point still substantially on the front side of the lowest point of a U-shaped center line of the root portion of the trousers or the trouser portion of the combination, such that the opening is often insufficient for an easy making of water for male wearers, and further, in the case of the combination wears, the opening in the waist front area of the trouser portion is quite useless for female wearers to make water. In view of these, in Japanese Patent Application Heisei 8-324719, the present inventor proposed trousers and a combination wear openable along the U-shaped center line of the root portion thereof starting from a front upper end of the trousers or a corresponding point between an upper wear portion and a lower trouser portion of the combination wear till at least the lowest point of the U-shaped center line, more desirably, till a back upper point of the waist of the wearer beyond the lowest point thereof.
Since then, the present inventor has further tested a lot of trousers and combination wears openable by a slide fastener in a wide variety of manners along the U-shaped center line, and as a result, found that it provides a highest convenience for female wearers and generally for male wearers that the root portion of the trousers or the combination wear is opened starting from a back upper point of the waist toward a front upper point of the waist of the wearer through the bottom portion thereof, contrary to the conventional concept that the root portion of he trousers or the trouser portion of the combination wears is opened in the front portion of the waist of the wearer starting from the front upper point thereof.